Where'd You Go?
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: Oneshot. They are separated but can they come back to each other? YamiTea


**A/N: First of all, I wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed one of my stories and those who will review this one. It's a song type so don't kill me!**

"Where'd You Go?"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Téa and Yami

Rated T

Romance/Drama

Summary: One-shot. The two are separated so how are they going to be together? YamiTea

(Do not Own Yu Gi Oh! And do not own Fort Minor or their songs.)

Notes: There will be some parts were it sounds like they are talking to each other but they are not. So don't get confused.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
_

Téa stared outside into the sunset, sitting down on her porch. She was just thinking about _him _again.

_She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,_

Yami rode down the streets in his red motorcycle with black flames. A red light came on so he had to stop but every time he did, he would think of _her_. Of how he was never in a bad mood when she was around but now that it stopped, he stopped too.

_I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
_

Why did she have to have that fight with him? Ever since he left, she's been nothing. She's tried to call him on his phone but his voice mail would come on and she couldn't leave a message; it was just too hard.

_So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

Why'd they have to fight? Why'd he have to tell her those things? He wished that he could tell her how sorry he was, but will it ever be the same?

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
_

"Where'd you go Yami?" she asked out loud.

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
_

"I'm coming home Téa." he whispered. "Just wait for me. Just wait."

_You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,_

_But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
_

She remembered the good times with him. The one when the went to Burger World and the way they would just feed each other; ignoring the other people's eyes and giving them that look that they were just in love.

_I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
_

Even though he wouldn't call back, he knew that it was her making those calls. He knew that he had to make everything thing up to her when he arrived at her home, and she would want him back.

_And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"  
_

"Please come back Yami."

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?  
_

"I am coming back."

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home..._

"Don't leave me." She prayed.

I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,

He was almost there. He went faster on his bike. "I'm not going to leave you. Not again." He promised.

For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...

It was getting cold since the sun went down and she would have gone inside if a visitor hadn't parked in front of her house and she knew who it was.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone._

"Yami?" the girl whispered. Yami took off his helmet and walked up to the beauty. "Téa."

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,_

The two stood in front of each other before they run and wrapped each other into their arms; giving their loved one a long lasting kiss.

_Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home..._


End file.
